


Behind The Mask

by L8Bleumr



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8Bleumr/pseuds/L8Bleumr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Lothlorien brothers hope to find love or desire at the Harvest Festival. Magic is in the air and they hope to join with the elleth that has captured each of their attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Brothers

Chapter 1 – Three Brothers

Lanterns hung from the branches of the trees. Garland made of flowers and leaves were carefully draped around the grand talan. The smell of fresh baked sweet rolls filled the air. The golden city of Lothlorien was alive with anticipation for tonight’s festivities. It was once again time for the Harvest Festival. This was one of the elves most beloved times of the year. The first part of the evening was a huge feast. Everyone would attend this part of the gathering. Next was a kind of social time when all joined in conversations with each other. Some liked to catch up on old times. Others searched for someone to start up a new friendship or romance. Then there was the final part of the evening, a Masquerade Ball. 

What made this dance unique was that everyone attending had to wear a mask. All masks were the same, so that no one could be easily identified. It was a plain white mask that covered the top half of the face from the nose to the forehead.

This was no mere dance, though. Tonight the air would be filled with magic. If two souls were meant to find each other, they would. It is well known that the eyes are the windows to the soul. This is why everyone wore a mask this night. The elves would take turns dancing with one another. If a connection was made, they could go off on their own. The only rule of the night was that the mask must be worn at all times.

Tonight was a night of mystery, a time for old love to be rekindled and for new love to blossom. Then there were some who did not look for love but something a little less committed. Whatever they were looking for, this was the night for dreams, wishes and deep desires to come true.

Not everyone joined in this event. Most of the elves that attended the Masquerade were unattached, though a few bonded couples liked to join in on the fun. They usually liked the challenge of having to find one another in the crowd.

Three Lorien brothers would attend tonight’s dance and each one sought something different. They had been on patrol at the borders for the past six months and had just returned from their long journey back to the city. As tired as they were, they would not miss their chance to join in on the fun of the Masquerade. Each one hoped to experience the magic of the dance tonight.

* * *

Orophin, the middle brother, was hoping to rekindle some magic with Gliriel (Gleer-ee-ell). They had been a couple for quite some time now, but lately they seemed to be drifting apart. He hoped that the magic of the night would ignite the passion they once had for each other. He loved her and wanted to grow closer with her. Orophin hoped she wanted the same thing. If it was meant to be, it would happen this evening at the ball.

* * *

Haldir, the oldest, was not looking for love or companionship. He was not at a point in his life where he could even think about settling down with one elleth. His position as Marchwarden of Lothlorien was very demanding and he spent much time at the borders. He would not involve himself with someone at this time in his life. Still, he had a veracious appetite when it came to the ellith of Caras Galadhon. Being away from the beauties of the city could be hard on him sometimes. When he came home, he had needs that demanded to be satisfied. Tonight, he looked for someone who would not want any attachments. If he picked the right one, she would be his plaything as long as he was home, before leaving to do another tour of duty at the borders. There was one elleth that he thought would agree to this arrangement. Aranel (Are-ahn-nell) was amongst some of the most beautiful ellith in the city. Haldir had his eye on her for quite some time now. She was very shapely and seductive. He was sure she would agree to his game plan and looked forward to meeting her tonight.

* * *

Rumil was the youngest brother. As a warrior, his aim was deadly and his face was stone cold. This was not truly who he was. Rumil was a quiet and somewhat shy elf. He had not yet met his true love but hoped tonight would change that. He wanted to meet the elleth of his dreams, fall in love and eventually start his own family. He did not care about beauty as Haldir did. And he certainly would not waste his time with someone who did not return his feelings as Orophin’s situation seemed to be. His true love was out there and he hoped she would attend tonight’s dance. There was one elleth that came to mind that he thought might fit his requirements. Laerwen (Lyre-wehn) was a young elleth, quiet and shy just like him. He had not talked to her yet and only saw her from a distance, but his heart skipped a beat when she was in view. He had been too shy to introduce himself to her yet and hoped tonight would be his chance. Hiding behind a mask gave him a sense of security. If Laerwen turned down his advances, at least she would not know it was him and save him the humility of some strange awkwardness. Still, he felt strongly about his chances tonight. To him, it seemed the magic was already in the air. 

* * *

All three brothers met with each other before the Harvest Festival began. They were ready to get the night started, beginning with the Feast. This would be their first chance to look for the elleth they wished to eventually join with at the Masquerade. They would look for certain traits that could help them identify them later, after the masks were in place.

Haldir, Orophin and Rumil walked side by side on their way to the feast, laughing and joking with each other, making bets on who would make the first connection tonight. It was the best any of them had felt in months. They were free of worry and war. Tonight was about them. Tonight, anything could happen.


	2. Wine and Conversation

Chapter 2 – Wine and Conversation

 

The three brothers sat down at a table and were immediately served. They smiled to each other and dug in. Venison, fruit, bread and cheese were among the delicacies. They filled their plates as a server filled their wine glasses. It was a wonderful meal and they enjoyed it to the last crumb. With full bellies, they leaned back in their chairs, full glasses in hand and discussed the evening’s events. Haldir started the conversation.

“So, does everybody know who it is they wish to end up with?”

“It is obvious for me,” Orophin began. “Gliriel and I are already in a relationship.”

“Then why are you even participating in this dance?” Haldir asked.

“We are not bound. We can participate if we like,” Orophin answered defensively.

“Maybe that is the problem in the first place. Why is it you are not bound by now?” Rumil started. “You have known each other for a while now, but still no mention of a marriage has surfaced.” It was a well known fact that Rumil wished to start a family. In a way it bothered him that his middle brother had found someone but refused to take the next step.

Haldir sat up and put his empty glass down on the table. “If you feel so strongly about settling down, then why is it you have not found someone yourself dear brother? Maybe you are too busy worrying about Orophin’s love life.”

Orophin, feeling the need to stand up for Rumil, spoke next. “You are one to talk Haldir. You are the oldest of us three, yet you set no example for us to follow.”

Haldir started to answer when a server came back to refill their glasses. He watched the young elleth, who stood on the opposite side of the table. She was a pretty thing he thought. She caught the Marchwarden’s eyes for a split second as she leaned across the table for his glass. Haldir dared to peek at her ample cleavage and noticed the slight smile on her face. He smiled back in the same fashion. “Thank you my lady,” he said, but it was not intended for the wine alone.

“Why certainly Marchwarden,” she answered with a playful tone. It seemed she understood his full intent. She left the table and glanced once more over her shoulder to see if Haldir’s attention followed her. It had and she was satisfied.

Rumil merely smiled at the boldness of his older brother. Orophin just shook his head. “Case in point,” he said.

“What?” Haldir said bringing his attention back to his brothers. “You cannot blame me. She deliberately offered a glimpse.”

Rumil laughed. “It seems our dear brother has already picked out the one he will pursue tonight.”

Haldir shook his head. “Nay, though she is alluring, she is not the one I seek. No… tonight my attention will be on Aranel. Long have I thought about this elleth. I believe she will play my game. There is a fire within her that says she will be my companion for my latest retreat.”

Orophin looked at Rumil. “And you pester me for not settling down already? Why do you not scold Haldir for his salacious ways?”

“Haldir makes it well known that he will not settle down any time soon. Tell me Orophin, why do you think you and Gliriel have grown apart? You will not commit to her,” Rumil argued.

“And you will never find this for yourself if you do not approach someone soon. Laerwen will not come to you first, if that is what you are waiting for. At least I have someone in my life,” Orophin shot back.

Rumil gave him a hard glance. “Laerwen is sweet and delicate. It must be done at the perfect time. I do not want to chase her away.”

“If you want perfection it will never come. You are only fooling yourself,” Haldir cut in. “If you want her, go and get her. You cannot wait or someone else will steal her heart.”

As the three brothers discussed their current situations, a bell sounded telling the guests that it was time for the next part of the celebration. Everyone moved to the main talan for a social gathering. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin stood up and went off with the others. They were quite a sight to see when they were together. All three resembled each other. There was no mistaking them for brothers. Long golden hair, broad shoulders, tall and well built; they were the center of many conversations.

They were not dressed in their normal warden attire, which was how many saw them. Tonight, they wore their civilian clothes. They were all very handsome. Many pairs of eyes followed them as they walked along, still in deep conversation about their personal lives. They stopped at a table, picked up fresh glasses of wine and a sweet roll. Anyone watching them might have had a laugh to see them in unison take a bite of cake, a sip of wine and moan in satisfaction.

“This may just be what I miss most when we are away at the borders,” Rumil said savoring his dessert. “Six months is but a second to an elf, but it seems like an eternity after tasting such delicacies.”

“I will agree to that brother,” Orophin said with his mouth full.

“I can think of more tantalizing delicacies that make me miss city life,” Haldir groaned as he looked across the room.

Rumil followed his stare and there he found Aranel speaking with another elleth. He smiled and looked back at Haldir. “She won’t stand a chance tonight will she?” he teased.

“Well,” Haldir started and took a sip of wine. “Let’s just say she won’t be standing for long.”

Orophin creased his eyebrows. “Absolutely crude Haldir. Have you no respect?”

“Nay Orophin, I have the utmost respect. What I don’t have is patience. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and introduce myself to the lady. It is time to start the seduction so that I can find her later at the dance.” He picked up a second glass of wine and made his way through the crowd with Aranel in his sights, leaving Rumil and Orophin on their own.

“Do you think he will ever settle down?” Rumil asked picking up a second sweet roll.

“He loves this lifestyle. I do not think there is a single elf out there that could capture him in such a way. Don’t tell him this, but there is a part of me that wishes I could be as carefree,” Orophin answered. Just then, he spotted Gliriel. She was searching the crowd looking for him. Finally, she saw him and waved. Orophin smiled and waved back. He had not seen her in six months. When he left for his watch at the borders, they had an argument. He was not sure how their meeting would come across now. Orophin downed the half glass of wine in his hand and picked up two fresh ones. “Wish me luck Rumil. I’m not sure if she is still mad at me or if our absence has made us closer. Better to find out now,” he said and walked off to join Gliriel.

Rumil stood by himself a moment, scanning the crowd. Finally he found Laerwen across the room. She was standing by herself, watching the others as they gathered in groups. He thought she looked lonely and decided it was time to introduce himself. After all, this was a social time not a quiet alone time. He picked up a second glass of wine and one more sweet roll, not being able to help himself. They were just that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3 – Introductions

 

Rumil made his way through the crowd. He came up and stood next to Laerwen, glancing around the room and acting as if his appearance by her side was merely a coincidence. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed she was behaving in much the same manner. He took a deep breath and turned to her. “Good evening my lady. Would you care for a glass of wine?” he said offering her his extra glass.

“Oh, why thank you,” she smiled and accepted the glass.

They stood there, watching the others in the room. Neither one knew what to say, but being Rumil approached her first, he felt he should carry the conversation. 

“It is a lovely evening,” he said making small talk.

“Yes, very lovely indeed.” She turned to him and smiled.

Rumil melted. She was very beautiful. He had never been so close to her. “My name is Rumil. May I ask for your name my lady?” Even though he already knew who she was, he wanted to be proper.

“I am Laerwen,” she replied. “I know who you are. You are Haldir’s brother and a warden.”

“Yes, it is a curse that I am related to the Marchwarden but nothing can be done about it,” he teased.

Laerwen laughed. “I’m sorry. I did not mean for it to sound like that. All three of you are well known in the city. We have heard many tales of your fighting skills.”

“Well, they are more than tales I’m afraid. There are many dangers associated with what we do.”

“Oh, I would love to hear about some of your encounters, if you do not mind me asking.”

Rumil smiled. “Well, let me tell you about the time that I saved Haldir from being shot through the heart by an angry orc,” he started. His evening was off to a good start. Laerwen was definitely interested in him or at least with his occupation. It was a good ice breaker after all.

* * *

Gliriel took Orophin by the hand and led him to a quiet corner of the hall. He handed her a glass of wine. They looked at each other a moment before either one spoke.

“Gliriel let me start by apologizing. I should never have left you in that condition. I am sorry if I upset you and left. I love you and I do not want to hurt you.”

“I am sorry too. I should not have started the conversation as you were leaving. But I knew I would not see you for another six months and I just had to make my feelings known. I love you too Orophin, but I am ready to move on to the next stage of our journey.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just worry about leaving you all the time. What if something happens to me? If we are bound, you may fade and you do not deserve such a future. All I am saying is that maybe we should wait until things calm a bit. I want to take you as my wife one day, but now is just not the time. My job is too demanding. I could not give you everything you deserve.”

Gliriel smiled. Even though he could make her so mad at times, his apologies were sweet. He was always thinking of her. She could sense his true concern for her safety and his. He did have a point. The times were unstable to say the least. More raids were evident, which meant Orophin would be away from her a lot more. Maybe he was right. Maybe they should wait until things leveled out. Still, she knew not how long this would be. If she loved him and he loved her, then they would last through this challenge. She felt very sure that things would come to an end and then they could spend eternity together, carefree and fully in love. “Alright Orophin, I will wait a while longer,” she finally agreed.

An impish grin adorned his face. “Do you still want to go to the Masquerade or should we go home and finish our apologies in bed?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “We have waited six months. What are a few more hours? Consider this part of your punishment,” she teased.

Orophin took her by the waist and pulled her close. He brushed his lips across hers and just when she expected to feel his full kiss, he released her. “Two can play this game,” he countered.

* * *

Haldir strode right up to Aranel and handed her the extra glass of wine. “You look parched Lady Aranel.”

She gave him an unimpressed look but accepted the glass. “You know my name Marchwarden?”

“And you know mine so there is no need for formalities.”

“And you are quite bold Haldir,” she answered. “Tell me, how long have you been watching me? I know your game. What makes you think I will play along?”

Haldir was instantly turned on by this audacious creature. “You are dangerously beautiful and the fire in your eyes says you are up for a challenge.”

“You think you know me Marchwarden, but I would say it is you who might be in danger.”

Haldir smiled a devilish grin. “I like your moxie. It is such a turn on,” he whispered into her ear, his warm breath caressing her.

Instantly, she was alight. She knew all the stories about Haldir. He was said to be a very zealous lover. This scared her a bit, though she did not let it show. She had never acted in such a way with an ellon. But how could she turn down the charms of the most sought after elf in Lothlorien? If you were lucky enough to be pursued by this most gloriously handsome sexual beast of an elf, then you had better not turn him away. He would not give you a second chance. Then again, she could play her own game couldn’t she?

“I’ll tell what. If you can find me at the Ball, then I will be your captive for however long you are in the city. I would most desperately like to know if all the rumors about you are true.”

“My lady, I can guarantee that what you may have heard are not rumors but true accounts.” Then he leaned in close, putting his face to her neck and inhaled. “I will find you tonight Aranel. You will be mine for I have longed for you a while now. You intrigue me to say the least.” Then he ran his tongue along the outer edge of her ear. “I hope you are ready for what I have to offer.”

Her body was on fire now. This was so unlike her but Haldir held her under his spell. Even if she could have just one night with him, she would be satisfied knowing she was one of his chosen ladies. There was no doubt in her mind that he would find her at the Masquerade. “And I hope to put the rumors to rest,” she teased.

Haldir made a low growling noise into her ear and playfully nibbled her earlobe. “Oh the things I will do to you. I promise you will not be disappointed and maybe a little sore,” he laughed. Then he stood up straight, raised his glass to her and smiled as if they had not just exchanged such sexual tension. “Until later Lady Aranel.” Haldir walked off, leaving her there to imagine what the night held for them both. He felt very confident that he would find her right away. It would be a good thing too. He was sure they would need most of the night to satisfy their cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	4. Choices

Chapter 4 – Choices

 

Again a bell rang and the guests took these last few moments to finish their conversations. It was time to get ready for the Masquerade. Those who would participate went to a table and picked up their mask. Along with the masks were simple white garments for the elves to wear; a long white flowing robe for the ellith and a white loose-fitting tunic with white leggings for the ellyn. It was important that everyone look the same. It was all part of the game for tonight’s Ball.

As Haldir picked up his attire, he glanced to his side to find Aranel beside him. He kindly picked up hers and handed it to her, bowing his head. Their fingers made contact and another tingling sensation spread up her arm. She hoped he would find her quickly.

Rumil grabbed his mask and clothes. As he left the table, he passed by Laerwen and smiled, a blush of color spreading across his face. She smiled and quickly looked to the ground shyly. She thought Rumil was sweet and secretly hoped they would recognize each other tonight.

Orophin and Gliriel walked hand in hand after picking up their outfits. They remained attached until they had to separate to get dressed. Males went to the left and females to the right. They went to side rooms where they would get dressed and become just another white clothed elf like all the rest.

The elves remained in the changing rooms until they were told to meet back in the main hall. Finally the announcement was made.

“Now that everyone is in disguise, you may gather in the hall. The rules are the same; masks must remain on at all times. You may not take them off until you are called back to your dressing rooms. If you choose to go off with your mate, you may do so. All grounds are accessible tonight. Again, masks must remain on. This year we have decided to add one extra rule. There will be absolutely no talking to each other. We want to make this night as mysterious as possible. Let the magic of the evening guide you. We believe you will find this new rule to be a pleasant surprise. For those of you who do not like this new rule or think you cannot abide, please feel free to leave now. Otherwise, we will begin the Masquerade Ball shortly.”

The three brothers stood together, dressed except for their masks.

“No talking? Well this will be quite different won’t it?” Orophin commented.

“That’s no problem for me,” Haldir boasted. “I find too much conversation a waste.”

“It actually makes it easier for me too. I never know what to say it seems,” replied Rumil apprehensively.

All three slipped their masks on and waited. Soon another bell rang and the doors opened. A sea of elves in white poured out into the main hall. Heads turned this way and that, looking at the odd scene. No one was distinguishable from the other. The only thing that could be judged was who was male and who was female. Everyone stood around in silence. Finally, the doors to the ballroom were opened. Music was already playing as they entered. The room was decorated beautifully with flower garlands and hanging lanterns. Incense burned filling the air with a woodsy scent. The roof of the hall was naturally made by the canopy of the tree in which it was housed. The stars showed bright through the leaves, adding to the magic.

Instantly, elves started dancing with one another. The way it worked was simple. Elves paired up and danced. They each looked into the others eyes. If no connection was made, they respectably bowed to each other and moved on to the next elf. If a connection was made, the lucky couple moved off to the side, whether they continued to dance or not. It signaled to other’s that they were no longer available. They had found the one.

The three brothers split up and started dancing, looking their partner in the eyes. This went on for a little while. Then it happened. Haldir was the first to find that certain spark in his partner’s eyes.

‘That did not take long.’ he thought to himself as he led the elleth from the dance floor. He stood with her looking deep into her eyes. His desire was building quickly. For so long he had wanted to get close to Aranel. He had no doubt that he would find her. He noticed her sparkling eyes and saw the slightest trace of fear in them, something he did not see earlier. She had been so bold before. Maybe she was not expecting him to connect with her so fast. In order to ease her worried mind, he smiled and touched her cheek. Then his finger went to her lips and traced their fullness. She seemed to relax at his touch. Suddenly, without any warning, she captured his lips. Haldir’s hands instantly went to her hips and pulled her close. Her hungry mouth devoured his. This was not what he expected from her. He thought she would be much more difficult to persuade. Still, he was glad for her hasty response. It would only mean he would have more time to ravish her.

* * *

Rumil was the next one to find his match. He had just changed partners for about the fifteenth time when he looked into the elleth’s eyes and saw something special. His heart beat loudly as she returned the same feelings with smiling eyes. He took Laerwen’s hand and led her from the dance floor. They went off to the side, still gazing at each other. He had never felt this way before. Love seemed to emanate from her and from him. They were instantly enraptured with one another. Rumil knew instantly that this was his forever love. For so long he had searched for the one that would steal his heart. To think it was Laerwen all this time and he had waited so long to act on it, now it did not matter.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. Rumil leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, savoring their very first kiss. Their eyes met again. It was true love for them both. It was killing him that he could not speak for he wanted to tell her how he felt right now. Instead, he placed his hand on his chest and tapped his finger twice over his heart. Then he placed the same hand over her heart and repeated the notion. She smiled wide and placed her hand over his, nodding her head in agreement. Love was in their eyes and it spoke volumes above anything else. They remained in their secret world a while longer before Rumil took her hand and led her out of the hall. They went along a walkway that led to a sitting area. There they got cozy on a bench, kissing and caressing each other. Their hearts were soaring ever higher as the night’s magic enveloped them.

* * *

Orophin was the last of the three brothers to find his mate. Her eyes twinkled and he felt comfort radiate from her. He looked long into Gliriel’s eyes. Suddenly he felt an understanding come from her being. Their relationship had been a bit rocky lately with her wanting to settle down and him wanting to wait. He leaned forward and kissed her, reveling in the feel of her lips. Something was different yet so familiar. He was confused at first and it showed in his eyes. She smiled and took his hands in hers, leading him from the dance floor. She was still looking him in the eyes and Orophin took her chin in his fingers. Complete comfort and recognition washed over them both. It seemed he had finally gotten through to her. She seemed to understand his line of thought about waiting until he was not needed at the borders so much. Now he was sure that she would wait for him. They would marry one day and then everything would be as it was meant to be. Orophin seemed to relax as he took her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and they slowly began to sway to the music. There was no more anxiety between them, no more miscommunication. For the first time in years their souls were in complete harmony. They remained entwined in each other’s arms; dancing the night away and feeling their souls connect on a whole new level.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haldir had led Aranel out of the dance hall, down the ladders and to the forest floor where he had a quiet spot picked out for just this occasion. It was secluded and far enough away from prying eyes and ears. Tonight he would have her screaming his name. Oh… but they could not speak. Damn rules he thought to himself. If all went well, he would have her again when they were not playing this silly game and then he would get his wish.

As soon as they were engulfed in the close growing trees, she was on him like butter on toast. Haldir laughed to himself. Earlier she seemed so in control of her demeanor. Now she was a writhing vixen and it seemed she wanted to take the lead. Far be it from him not to let her have her way. She wasted no time and began unhooking his shirt. As she did, Haldir kissed her with lust and passion, his tongue twirling with hers. She became impatient with the hooks of his shirt and ripped it open. Haldir was beside himself. No elleth had ever shown such strength and vigor. He hardened beyond being comfortable. She pulled the shirt from his body and let her hands roam over his finely muscled chest. As she did, she bit her bottom lip as if she was trying hard not to speak. It was difficult for either one to keep from breaking the rules. Luckily, there was no rule for keeping their clothes on.

Next she began working on the laces of his leggings. Haldir undid the clasp at the back of her robe and pushed it down her shoulders, exposing her perky breasts. He took each one into his warm mouth and sucked on her hardened nipples. Her hands squeezed his arousal through the material of his white leggings then nimble fingers began untying the laces once more. Finally she accomplished her task and pushed the confining garment down his hips. Haldir’s erection was finally released from its prison. He grabbed her rear and pulled her to him, grinding his hips against hers and letting her feel his need.

Soon, the rest of their clothes were lying scattered on the grassy ground. They wore nothing more that their masks. They came together once more, her hands stroking his well endowed elfhood and his hands caressing her breasts. He reached down to her nether region and spread her moist folds. She was beyond ready, dripping with desire. Her leg came up to allow him better access to her sweet treasure.

Haldir was painfully hard and wanted inside her warmth. He grabbed her raised leg with one hand and reached for her other thigh with his free hand, lifting her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, clamping him tight and feeling the girth of his shaft rubbing against her being. He pushed her up against a tree for better leverage and lifted her up until the tip of his arousal sat at her hot entrance. With one swift movement, he entered her. He slid in easily since she was so well lubricated. It was all either one could do to keep from vocally expressing their pleasure. She wanted to moan his name but could not. Instead, she bit his shoulder, not too hard but enough to mark him. This turned him on even more and he pushed his full length into her convulsing walls. His hardness pulsated inside as her inner muscles squeezed him.

Haldir set his rhythm, pulling almost completely out of her then burying himself to the hilt. She easily took in his whole length, grabbing him each time and massaging him from the inside. He pumped into her harder and faster. Their lips met and they kissed hard and passionately trying to keep from screaming each other’s names. His rhythm increased and soon the sound of skin slapping skin was the only noise they made.

Haldir could contain himself no longer. He thrust deep into her body and held himself there, spilling his hot seed deep into her awaiting warmth. Her body convulsed against his as she rode out a wave of pleasure like none she had ever experienced before. Not being able to express themselves vocally was the biggest challenge and it made it more exciting. They held onto each other as their ecstasy washed over them. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were moist with perspiration. Haldir looked into her eyes. The spark was still there. There was something different about Aranel that set her apart from any elleth he had ever been with before. She took love making to a whole new level. Her body was exquisite, inside and out. She did things to him that no one had ever done before.

Reluctantly, he pulled from her moist heat and lowered her to the ground. They kissed once more, but this time it was more relaxed. Their bodies were satisfied and now they could concentrate of the finer things like lips, tongues and earlobes. They explored each other’s bodies, learning every muscle, dimple and ripple.

For the first time, Haldir wanted to take his time getting to know her better. He could not say it was love but desire to know everything about her. She was definitely someone he would want to join with again and again, so long as she would let him. This was a new sensation for the Marchwarden, one he was not familiar with but wanted to explore more thoroughly.

They recovered from their activities and after much caressing they were ready to start all over again. This time, Haldir took his time with her, laying her carefully on the ground and licking her body all over. His touch was gentle, slow and deliberate. He wanted her again but he was not in a hurry to satisfy his cravings as he was the first time. No, this time he would bring her about slowly, making her next orgasm last much longer until she thought she might die from the overwhelming feeling of passion. What he wasn’t expecting was feeling the same thing himself. He slid in and out of her body and when he reached the point of no return, he felt as if his seed would never stop flowing. Her inner walls clamped around his length. The sensation was completely alien to him. She held some kind of magic within her.

They made love two more times after that, each time just as fulfilling as the last. Haldir knew it was getting close to the end of the evenings events and reluctantly kept himself from taking her just one more time. After a brief rest, they got dressed. It was not a moment too soon for as soon as Haldir laced up his leggings, a bell could be heard ringing in the distance. It was time to head back to the main talan hall and to the dressing rooms.

The last thing he put on was his shirt. He reached for the silver hooks and quietly laughed as he noticed the torn shirt. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle and stuck her bottom lip out making a pout as if to say she was sorry. Haldir merely shrugged his shoulders, captured her lips once more for a fiery kiss, and then took her hand in his as he led her back to the festivities.

They reached the main talan, looked once more into each other eyes, nodded and went to their dressing rooms. Haldir had finally met his match. This one he would not let get away. If she was the only one he saw from now on upon returning to the city, he would be satisfied. She did things to him that no other elleth had even come close to accomplishing. She held just as much lust and passion as he did, if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	5. Is There No Other Way

Chapter 5 – Is There No Other Way

 

It had been a week since the Harvest Festival. The three handsome Lorien brothers were once again sitting together in Haldir’s talan, sharing a glass of wine and engulfed in conversation. They spoke of many things except for the Masquerade. Their affairs were private and they did not share anything yet. Of course, it was Haldir who finally put an end to their silence.

“Well now, come out with it my brothers. A week it has been and still no one has mentioned the Ball. How did you fare?” he boasted breaking the ice.

They should have been happy. They should have been excited to share their experiences. Instead, Orophin and Rumil smiled politely and nodded their heads, mumbling that it went well.

“It went well? Is that all you have to say? Was it not magical? Was it not full of passion? Were you even there that night?” Haldir egged them on.

“Well, you seem to have made a connection,” Orophin said. “Why don’t you tell us about your evening then, since you are so curious?”

Haldir took a sip of his wine and smiled while staring into the dark red liquid. “Aranel was absolutely magnificent. She was wild and untamed. Never have I been with such a vivacious creature before. She did things to me that you could not imagine.”

“Please spare us all the intimate details brother,” Rumil piped in. Orophin shot Rumil a look, telling him to be quiet and let Haldir continue.

Haldir laughed. “You could not handle an elleth such as her,” he said remembering the night. “And what about you Orophin, how did things go for you and Gliriel?”

“Things could not have gone better. When we met on the dance floor, her eyes spoke instantly telling me that everything would work out for us. It seemed she understood my reasoning for not wanting to marry now and will wait until the time is right.” As Orophin spoke, Haldir noted a hint of disappointment in his tone. He was about to inquire about it when Rumil spoke.

“Laerwen and I fell deeply in love as soon as we looked into each other’s eyes. I saw her soul that night and it was beautiful. It was love at first sight, except it didn’t happen until our second meeting. I wonder why we didn’t make the connection during the social time of the night.” His words seemed to trail off as he finished his last sentence.

Now all three brothers were in deep thought and simultaneously took a sip from their wine glasses. Then all three sighed aloud together in unison, not noticing how in sync they were. They sat in silence for a moment, pondering their thoughts in private.

Haldir finally looked at his brothers and noticed their concern. “Is it safe to say that I am not the only one who has not experienced the same emotions with our ladies as we did that night?”

Rumil became defensive. “I don’t know what you are talking about. What I felt that night was magical.”

They were silent for another long moment then Orophin spoke. “I will admit that things seem different with Gliriel now than they were that night.”

“How do you mean?” Haldir asked.

“She is unusually happy. She sings all the time. Gliriel never sings, not like this. I don’t understand her. She has pestered me for the past few years about binding to her. Now, within one night, she is fine with our decision to wait. She acts as if we are to marry tomorrow. I sense things from her that I have not noticed before. Maybe it is just the magic of the Masquerade and I am making more out of this than I should. Something just seems a little off is all,” Orophin explained.

Haldir nodded as if he understood what Orophin was telling them. “I too have experienced something different from Aranel.” He got up and fetched the carafe of wine then refilled everyone’s glasses.

“How so?” Rumil said suddenly interested.

“Like I said, she was animalistic that night. Now, she looks at me as if I have asked her to commit herself to me. There is love in her eyes. I thought she understood that the evening came with no attachments. Now she wants to be together constantly. Then, when we are together, she will not let me make any sort of advances on her. She actually swatted my hand away the last time we were alone.” Haldir’s brow wrinkled. “This was not what I expected from her. She was such a little vixen that night. I just don’t understand why she has changed.”

Another silent moment passed and finally Rumil admitted to having similar problems. “Laerwen is different also. I have not seen that special spark in her eyes. I am so confused. The love we felt was so strong, so real. Now it seems to not exist at all. Is it possible we made the wrong choices that night?”

Orophin stood up and went to the window. “Of course not. We know what we felt that evening. It was real. It had to be or we would not have made a connection.”

“Perhaps our ladies have tricked us. They want to shape us and mold us into something we are not. It would not be the first time for me,” Haldir admitted.

“The Masquerade is reserved for finding love, truth and desire. There can be no trickery,” Orophin answered.

“And yet here we are, confused by our choices. I for one agree with Haldir. I think it was their plan all along. Maybe they even know each other and planned this from the very beginning,” Rumil stated.

“We can sit here and argue the point all night long and never find an answer to this problem,” Haldir said. “Or we can seek a solution. I for one want the real Aranel back. I need her. I want to feel her again. I do not want this elleth she is now.”

Rumil stood up. “And I want to feel Laerwen’s love for me again. She is the one, I just know it. If only I could find that spark once again, I would ask her to marry me right then.”

Orophin joined his brothers and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “So what do we do then? How do we solve this mystery without chasing away our ladies?”

Haldir smiled. “There is only one solution. Orophin, Rumil… invite your ladies to my talan tomorrow night. Tell them it is just a get together of some sort. I will get Aranel here also.”

“What do you plan to do?” Rumil asked carefully.

“We must recreate the night. Something has gone awry and I for one want to get to the bottom of it before I must head back to the borders. I will not waste another moment being unsatisfied. I have needs and Aranel is not fulfilling them. I want my vixen back,” Haldir said with his eyes turning into slits.

“Haldir, you will never cease to amaze me. Always thinking with your head, and not the one on your shoulders,” Orophin teased.

Haldir laughed smugly. “Is there no other way, dear brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	6. Exposed

Chapter 6 – Exposed

 

The next evening rolled around and the brothers were ready for whatever was to happen. Rumil and Laerwen showed up first. They all greeted each other and took a seat in the living room. Not long after, Orophin and Gliriel were knocking on Haldir’s door. It was a pleasant evening so far. The conversations were enjoyable as the three ellith got to know each other. Soon the brothers excused themselves and headed to the kitchen.

“What do you think?” Rumil said suspiciously. “Do they seem to know each other or not?”

Orophin shook his head. “They do not know each other Rumil. Haldir has just been filling your head with silliness.”

“Orophin is right. They obviously have never met before. Now, the first thing we are going to do is get the wine flowing. It will be better if everyone is relaxed first,” Haldir said.

Rumil poked his head out from behind the door. “They are talking about us,” he whispered anxiously.

The other two went to Rumil and put their pointed ears up to the door.

* * *

“He seemed so sure that night,” Gliriel was saying about Orophin. “The love in his eyes was evident. But now he seems to have slipped back in to his old ways. I should have known he was not ready to commit. I just don’t understand.”

Aranel spoke next. “Haldir is different too. I thought I meant more to him then just another liaison. It just makes no sense. How are they so different from the night of the festival?”

“I think they are tricking us, trying to change us into what they want. They played on our emotions that night to lure us in. Well, it will not work on me. I know what we experienced that night and it is nothing like it was then,” Laerwen said obviously upset with Rumil.

* * *

“It seems they are just as confused as us,” Rumil stated.

“What is going on?” Orophin questioned.

“Forget the wine. I’m getting to the bottom of his right now,” Haldir said and threw open the kitchen door. The other two almost fell into the living room.

Haldir went right in and smiled his most charming smile. “My ladies, it seems we are all in agreement about something. The magic of the Masquerade has seemed to have worn off quickly, a little too quickly if you ask me.”

The three ellith seemed shocked. “Were you eavesdropping?” Aranel asked.

Rumil and Orophin shook their heads but Haldir spoke out. “Yes, that is exactly what we were doing. Now, if you will just hear me out, I believe I have a solution to our problem.”

“And just how do you propose to do this?” Gliriel asked sarcastically.

Haldir pulled out one of the white masks from the Ball and smiled. “We repeat the night,” he said simply.

No one said a word but just looked around at each other. Then Laerwen spoke. “What are you suggesting? Do you think the magic only worked when we wore the masks?”

“Maybe. Or maybe we chose differently,” Haldir answered.

Gliriel furrowed her brows and went to Orophin. “Do you agree with this? We have been together for a few years now. Do you not know me well enough that you would agree to this?”

Orophin took her hand and looked at her with sympathy. “I just want to know what has happened to us and if this will sort things out then I must agree.”

“Well, if it is settled ladies, I have your robes already laid out in the guest room. Rumil, Orophin and I will dress in my room,” Haldir said waiting to see if they would agree.

“I will play along,” Laerwen answered looking at Rumil. He nodded to her and smiled slightly.

“Me too.” Aranel chimed in glancing at Haldir.

Gliriel still seemed unsure as she looked at Orophin. “Please… for me?” Orophin pleaded.

Finally she walked off towards the guest room without saying another word.

Rumil, Haldir and Orophin entered the Marchwarden’s bedroom. They slipped into the white tunic and leggings, and then placed the white masks upon their faces. They were silent while they dressed. Then with a nod of their heads, they went back into the living room and stood shoulder to shoulder.

“Are we ready?” Haldir asked. Rumil and Orophin said yes and Haldir called to the ladies. “You may enter the living room now.”

The three ellith strolled out of the guest room to find the three ellyn lined up, waiting for them. Each one walked up to each brother and looked deep into their eyes. As they recognized a familiar sparkle, they took the hand of the male they chose. Each one had found the same brother they chose at the dance. When they were absolutely sure, Haldir nodded his head, letting them know it was alright to remove their masks.

The first one to make a move was the elleth standing with Haldir. Very slowly, she removed her mask, revealing herself to her chosen. Haldir also removed his mask and the chosen couple stood face to face. There was a gasp from the others for it was not who they thought it would be. Surely Haldir was picked by Aranel. But it was not her.

“Laerwen?” Haldir said confused. “Was it you I was with that night?”

“I am just as shocked as you,” she answered. “I thought it was Rumil who led me into the woods.”

“Laerwen?” Rumil whispered. The masked elleth standing with him recognized his voice. She turned his head to capture his stare. Again, the love they experienced that night was strong between them. She removed her mask as did Rumil.

More gasps could be heard. Then the last masked ellon protested. “No this cannot be. Gliriel, why are you with Rumil?” He pulled his mask off as did the elleth standing with him. Aranel was looking at Orophin.

Laerwen looked at Rumil. “I am sorry, but the heart and the soul knows what it wants.” Then she turned back to Haldir and looked longingly into his steely eyes. She grabbed his waist and pulled him close. “Hello lover,” she whispered not able to take her eyes from him. The spark held and they knew it was them that made love in the woods that night. Haldir seemed a little thrown from his game, but it was beginning to make sense why Aranel was not responding to him. It never was her. It was Laerwen the whole time. He leaned towards her and brushed his full lips across hers. Yes, this was her. He knew her, could smell her, desired her. Without waiting another moment, Laerwen captured his lips and kissed him hard and deliberately.

“Wait,” Rumil whispered and Gliriel looked at his face.

“Rumil look at me,” she said. He turned his attention back to her and their eyes met once again. “It is you.”

Orophin watched as his long time love gazed lovingly into his younger brother’s eyes. Then Aranel cupped her hand to the side of his face. “I know what it is you want,” she said capturing his stare. “You want comfort in knowing someone will be there, supporting you, waiting for you to one day give your heart freely. I know this for I want the same life.”

Orophin was still confused even though he could feel the connection between him and Aranel. “But I thought Gliriel and I were destined. I cannot deny the fact that when I look into your eyes I feel that same comfort I have sought after for so long.”

“You need to resolve things with her. I know you love her as she does with you. But as Laerwen said, the heart wants what it wants,” Aranel said.

Just then, Gliriel looked over at Orophin. Rumil touched her arm. “Go to him. Make things right. I will not go another step farther until you do.”

She smiled to Rumil. “Thank you for understanding,” she said and went to Orophin who was waiting for her. She took his hands in hers. “How did we ever make it this far and not know we were not meant to be? We have only been fooling ourselves. We want two different things. I do love you, but I want to marry and start a family right away. I cannot wait for wars to diminish.”

Orophin looked down at their hands. “And I cannot imagine bringing another life into this world until I am sure Lothlorien will be safe. If you have found that kind of love and commitment with Rumil then you have my utmost support. My brother will make a fine husband for you. Though it hurts at the moment, I know you will live the life you always wanted, the one I could not give you.”

Gliriel kissed him gently on the cheek and slowly released his hands. It was hard to say goodbye to someone she had known for many years. She walked back to Rumil and was instantly comforted by his smile and his shining eyes. “This seems a little awkward right now doesn’t it?” she said aloud.

Haldir finally came up for air after devouring Laerwen’s mouth. “I think we all need some time to ourselves for a bit,” he said never taking his eyes from her.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she answered reaching around and squeezing Haldir’s tight rear.

Gliriel looked around. “I should go.”

Rumil went to her side. “I will walk you home,” he said but realized her home was still Orophin’s home. “Unless there is somewhere you would like to go.”

“As a matter of fact, I am suddenly in the mood to walk the gardens. Will you join me?” she smiled sweetly.

“Most definitely,” he answered and offered her his arm. She took it and he lead her from Haldir’s talan.

Aranel glanced at Orophin who still seemed a little lost. She touched the side of his face with her fingertips, drawing his eyes to hers. “We can take things as slowly as you like. I am here for you.”

Orophin’s heart soared at the sound of her words. “I like the sound of that,” he smiled. Then he glanced over to Haldir and Laerwen who were about to christen the divan in the corner. “I believe we should leave now before we get a lesson in using living room furniture inappropriately.”

Aranel laughed, took Orophin’s arm and they left the talan.

Haldir looked into Laerwen’s eyes. They were dark with desire. “I thought they would never leave,” he breathed against her neck.

“Oh Haldir, do you know what you do to me?” she moaned as he sucked the side of her neck.

“My dear, I know exactly what I’m going to do to you and I hope you will do to me what you did the other night,” he said working at the clasp at the back of her robe.

Laerwen ran her tongue up the outside of his ear all the way to his sensitive point. “Hurry lover. I need to feel you inside me,” she begged. It did not take them long before they were writhing on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	7. The One

Chapter 7 – The One

 

Rumil and Gliriel had a pleasant stroll through the gardens. They did not talk much, though they held hands. They could not deny the feelings traveling through their skin where they touched. It was Gliriel that finally stopped. She stood in front of Rumil looking at his feet.

“I am confused Rumil. I thought I had found real love in Orophin, but here I am with you. Is this right? We are not making a mistake are we?”

Rumil took her chin in his fingers and gently lifted her head. “It was you and I at the Masquerade. It was your lips I caressed. It was my love that you accepted that night. Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not feel this love now Gliriel.”

She looked deep into his silver-blue eyes. Instantly she felt the connection and her heart soared. Rumil seemed to glow in the darkness of the garden. She saw his soul and it was beautiful. She instantly knew he had been searching for love for some time now. Then she realized she had been searching for the same thing. Rumil held something in his eyes that she had never seen in Orophin’s, even though she thought they felt the same for each other.

“What do you see?” Rumil whispered, now very close to kissing her.

“It is you. You are the one I’ve been searching for. I see love and I feel it also,” she said dreamily.

“That is because you are the love I have searched for. You are the one Gliriel. Will you stay with me and discover this new love?”

She could feel his warm breath on her face as his lips finally brushed slowly across hers. She closed her eyes and let the moment carry her away. “Yes Rumil, I will. I want to be with you too. I love you.”

“And I love you,” he said as he pressed his lips against hers. The warmth spread throughout both of their bodies. Soon, hands reached for each other and they embraced as their love flowed between them. The connection was complete.

* * *

Orophin was walking Aranel home. They silently made their way along the walkways in the trees. They spoke a little, making small talk mostly. She could sense Orophin’s reserve. She tried to understand his current feelings. Realizing you had spent quite a few years with someone you thought you loved only to find out it would never have worked was like a cruel joke. But Aranel knew what she felt the night of the Ball. Orophin was so comfortable with her and she was with him. She knew he would not try to rush into a committed relationship nor would he only want a roll on the grass. She wanted someone who would be there when she needed him. She wanted someone that she knew would not stray from her or look for comfort elsewhere. Orophin meant safety as far as she was concerned. She knew she could trust him while he was away at the borders. He could relax when he came home knowing she was not going to hound him to marry. If they were really meant to be together, then they would both wait until the right time came along. Then they would experience what other’s had said was true bliss.

They were now standing at her talan door. “Would you like to come in for a bit?”

Orophin smiled but was hesitant. “Oh… well… Maybe it would be better if…”

“Nonsense,” she interrupted. “We are adults here. And besides…” she smiled. “I had to fend off your brother for a week. I do not think you will be as forward as Haldir, though I may find it much harder to resist you.” Aranel batted her eyelashes at him.

Something in the tone of her voice made Orophin stop and search her countenance. He felt no distress or unease. He knew he was not keeping her from what she wanted most. He was relaxed and content to be in her company. It was a very long time since he experienced this with an elleth.

“I guess I can come in for a little while,” he responded.

Orophin entered Aranel’s talan and made himself comfortable. She brought him some sweet rolls, knowing about the brother’s weak spot for the sweet treats. He smiled and took them. As he did, their fingers touched. Their gaze fell upon each other and it was magical. Orophin knew she was the one meant for him. She was so laid back in his presence, making him unbelievably relaxed to be around her.

He took the plate from her, sat it on the table and reached for her hand. Then he pulled her down to the couch next to where he sat. He cupped her face with this hands and slowly leaned into her, kissing her softly with warm lips. Aranel followed his lead and they shared in the passionate kiss.

Aranel wrapped her fingers in his long silver hair, grazing the tip of his ear ever so slightly. Then they met each other’s stare again.

“How long until you leave for the border again?” she asked.

“In two weeks I must leave, but my tour is only for three months this time,” he answered her.

“Two weeks is not long,” she said sadly.

“I want to get to know you in this time. I must admit, I already feel as though I have known you for some time. Do you feel this too?”

She smiled impishly. “Yes, and I think we should use up every minute of this time to discover each other, starting now.” She lowered herself to him and captured his lips once more. Finally satisfied, she spoke again. “Where will you live now? I know that you shared a talan with Gliriel. Will you move or will she?”

“I would not ask her to leave. I will find somewhere else. In the meantime, I can stay with Haldir.”

Aranel wrinkled her nose at that thought. “Don’t get me wrong Orophin. Your brother can be charming when he wants to, but are you sure you want to live there?”

He looked at her playfully. “Why, what do you suggest?”

“Well, I don’t want you to think I’m moving too fast, but I have plenty of room here in my talan. I would not mind having you close when you are home from the borders. Of course, if you do not agree I completely understand.”

Suddenly, Orophin crawled his way upon her, forcing her to lie down on the couch. He kissed her deeply, his desire building quickly. She felt him harden against her thigh. “That is exactly what I want Aranel. I want to be able to come home to you. I love you.”

Aranel giggled at the sound of his voice as he declared his love for her. She had been worried that he was not ready to move on but now she was relieved. “I love you too Orophin. Welcome home.”

* * *

Haldir lay next to a sated Laerwen as their bodies recovered from their third time to make love. He twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers while her hand stroked his muscled chest.

“What are you thinking right now?” she asked.

“I am thinking that you are nothing like what you seem to be outside of these talan walls.” Haldir said softly. That was not what was really on his mind. He would not admit that he might have found that one elleth that could steal his heart. He had never considered such feelings before. It was something he had not had time for in his life. Border life was hard and dangerous and he would not commit to someone while there was a good chance that he would not return from his guard one day. Of course, he would do everything in his power not to let that happen.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Laerwen said, knowing what was on his mind for it was on hers too. She seemed like a quiet and shy elleth but she had an insatiable appetite when it came to the physical side of things. She did not want to settle down, never did. She was happy with the way things were in her life. Haldir was different though. He could satisfy her physical needs. Of that there was no doubt. But now she could see herself with him and only him, if only when he came home from the borders. These thoughts scared her so she dared not mention them. Haldir was easily spooked as was she. Neither one would mention the ‘L’ word for fear of chasing the other one away. She was not sure it was love or just a deep lust for this strong handsome warden.

“When do you leave again?” she asked in a hushed tone.

Haldir rolled on top of her and nudged her legs apart. “In about two week’s time. I am afraid I will be gone for a while this next tour. I will be training new wardens and then do another tour of the borders. It could be a year before I come back to the city.” As he spoke, he hardened again and brought his arousal to her warm entrance. Laerwen lifted her legs around his waist. Slowly, Haldir slid into her body, feeling her contract around his hard member. “Oh Laerwen, you feel so good,” he whispered into her neck.

“Please don’t take this wrong when I say I will miss you when you are gone,” she moaned. “I think I could get used to having you around.”

Haldir slid deep into her awaiting body. “You are different from anyone I have ever met Laerwen. I think I could get used to being around,” he said as he found a rhythm that satisfied both of them.

They did not say another word except for moans and a few encouraging whispers. Soon, they were both on the peak of ecstasy. With nowhere else to go, they captured each other’s gaze and climaxed together. Their souls connected for a brief moment, but not enough to make a bond. It was more of a recognition between them. They realized how much alike they really were. Still, they kept their thoughts to themselves and just enjoyed the feeling of complete satisfaction while their bodies remained connected.

* * *

That night, all three Lorien brothers found closeness with the elleth of their free choice. Now it was up to each couple whether or not they would follow through with their heart’s desire. The magic of the Masquerade allowed them to find ‘the one’, but it could not choose their future path. That was up to each individual to figure out how their lives would play out. But for now, each brother was satisfied with their choice. Would it still be so when the three couples finally met up again after their guardian duties were finished? That still remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	8. The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

Chapter 8 – The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same

 

It was almost ten years since that fateful night of the Harvest Festival. Today there was a different celebration about to get underway. A joining of two souls would happen this day. The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood were to perform the ceremony and tonight, the bond would be complete. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil were once again together waiting for their loves to arrive.

“I for one am surprised that it happened so quickly. I did not think a marriage would happen anytime soon,” Rumil said.

“Yes it came as quite a shock for me too,” Orophin added.

“I was caught off guard myself. Never in my long years could I have imagined it to happen now,” Haldir concluded.

Soon, they were being asked to enter the hall and make their way to the grand stairs where the Lord and Lady would descend and perform the ceremony. All three brothers walked shoulder to shoulder down the long aisle to their destination. Then they stood off to the right side and waited for their ladies to show. No sooner had they assumed their positions when the three beautiful ellith took the same long stroll. They stood at the bottom of the stairs but on the left side. Everyone gazed across the way to their respected love.

Finally, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel descended hand in hand down the stairs. They reached the bottom and looked left then right at their company. They nodded and each pair of elves came together with their partner.

Rumil stepped to the center and met Gliriel. Orophin stepped up and took Aranel’s hand then they moved to the right of Rumil and Gliriel. Finally, Haldir met Laerwen, took her arm and they moved to the left side. Now, all three couples were lined up in front of the Lord and Lady.

Galadriel smiled to each in turn before she spoke. “Today is a blessed day indeed. All three of you are like my own sons. I have seen you grow from rambunctious elflings into strong, handsome and very well disciplined wardens. I am so very proud of you all. You have each made a wise choice in your mates.”

She turned to Rumil with a smile. “I always knew you would be first to bond. You are the youngest but you are the most ambitious. You have done well Rumil.”

He smiled and turned to Gliriel, kissing her cheek and making her blush. Gliriel turned around when she heard giggles. Sitting in the front row were three small elfling boys, triplets but not identical, a set of three new Lorien brothers. They always laughed when they saw their parents express their love. Gliriel held her finger up to her lips to hush them and they quieted down.

Galadriel let out a quiet laugh as she watched them stop and sit up straight, listening right away to their mother. “You are doing a fine job raising these three. They remind me very much of their father and two uncles when they were that age. Never was I more proud than the day I married Rumil and Gliriel.”

It turns out that Rumil and Gliriel wasted no time in getting to know each other. They went to Galadriel right away and asked that they be allowed to forgo a proper courtship and bond instantly. The Lady saw how much they loved each other and within a couple of days, Rumil and Gliriel bound their souls, conceiving three new lives on the same evening. They had agreed not to wait another moment and started their family right away.

Galadriel looked to Orophin and Aranel. “It has been a long road for the two of you, but you have no need to feel misplaced any longer. Your love shines brighter than the stars above for it has been nurtured carefully.”

Then she turned to Haldir and Laerwen. “Perhaps you have made the biggest change of all Marchwarden. I need not say anything more, at least not yet,” she said with a warm and loving smile. “Let us begin then. Will the happy couple please come to the middle.”

Rumil and Gliriel moved from their spot and took a seat next to their sons. Then Orophin and Aranel met Haldir and Laerwen in the middle of the stairs. Orophin and Haldir embraced as did Aranel and Laerwen. They smiled and congratulated each other. Finally, Haldir and Laerwen took a seat next to Rumil and Gliriel. Orophin and Aranel stood before the Lady of the Light.

“I am happy to once again bring two very special elves together in a union that will never be broken. May you walk along your chosen path in love and grace for all eternity.” Galadriel continued with the ceremony and soon, Orophin and Aranel were verbally joined in elven matrimony. Tonight, after the festivities, they would bond their souls together, never to be separated.

* * *

The party afterwards was grand to say the least. Caras Galadhon was once again alive with music, food and wine. Couples danced the night away. Everyone congratulated Orophin and Aranel. It was a wonderful evening and one that the newly married couple would never forget.

While the three ladies went off for some alone time, the three Lorien brothers once again sat around their table looking at each other and smiling with satisfaction.

“Long has it been since the three of us were together like this, sharing wine and conversation,” Haldir started. “It has been an interesting journey thus far.”

Rumil laughed. “Indeed dear brother, it started off much different didn’t it?”

“Yes… quite different,” Orophin added. “We were so sure we knew what we wanted. Had we not attended the Harvest Festival then, our lives may have taken a completely different turn.”

After a few glasses of fine wine, they were feeling quite warm and tipsy. Rumil decided to joke with Haldir. “Well, there is only one more of us yet to bind. Have you given it much thought lately Haldir.”

He smiled and chuckled to himself. “No,” he said simply.

“Come now Haldir. I have seen the looks you and Laerwen share. Deny it all you want, but I see something brewing just below the surface. You are in love my brother,” Orophin jested.

“And you are drunk,” Haldir said as he signaled to a server to bring more wine. “I am perfectly fine with the way things are.”

“What are you fine with?” said Laerwen as she and the other two came strolling up to the table.

Haldir stood up as did the other brothers and helped the ladies into their seats. Then they sat back down next to them. “Orophin and Rumil believe that our turn comes next. What do you think meleth?”

Laerwen secretly reached under the table, letting her hand run up the inside of Haldir’s thigh until she found her bulky prize. “I think we are happy just the way we are.”

Haldir felt himself harden in her hand. She was such a naughty little elleth he thought. “You see, this is why we were meant to be together. We share the same thoughts.”

“Come now Haldir, I think you would make a wonderful father. Couldn’t you just imagine a little one running around at your feet?” Gliriel said as Rumil kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Haldir and Laerwen gazed deep into each other’s eyes. She squeezed his arousal and in unison they answered. “No.” They were enjoying their freedom. Haldir hadn’t been with another elleth since finding Laerwen, but he was not ready for such a commitment. Laerwen wasn’t either. They liked the freedom of being with each other when their moods matched. Marriage and elflings were not a part of that lifestyle. But then, you never know what the future holds.

 

The End… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	9. Author's Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much discussion with some of my readers at the time, it was agreed upon that we would all settle on being the wine wench in this story. So as an added bonus to them, I added this alternate ending all in good fun.

Author’s Alternate Ending 

 

It had been a wonderful evening. Orophin and Aranel were finally married. They left the festivities to finalize their bond. Rumil and Gliriel left with their three sons. The night was getting late and it was past their bedtime. All of the other guests were well on their way back home.

Haldir was making his way back to his talan when he realized he forgot his cloak. Slowly, he walked back to the hall. By now it was empty except for the maids cleaning up from the night’s activities. He went to the table where he sat that evening and found his cloak still draped over the back of his chair. He decided to sit down a moment, pondering over the night’s events. 

The others had teased him about not settling down already. He played along with their jokes. Actually, since things did not work out so well with him and Laerwen, he had been a bit lonely. Haldir’s thoughts turned to his brothers and how happy they were being bound to their eternal loves. Was it possible that this kind of life could complete him, make him feel whole? The thought had crossed his mind once or twice.

As he sat there in deep thought, an elleth came up to the table opposite of where Haldir sat. He looked up and recognized her from the Masquerade Ball some years ago. It was the one who had flirted with him at the table, the same table actually.

In her hand she carried a carafe of wine. She saw Haldir’s empty glass and leaned across the table to reach for it. As she did, she smiled impishly at the handsome Marchwarden. Again, he glanced towards her ample bosom. He pushed back scooting his chair away from the table, stood up and went to the beautiful elleth. He captured her in his strong arms. His dark eyes met her blue ones. Then he glanced around the room noticing a few maids trying not to gawk.

“Ladies, if you will excuse us for a few moments,” he said in a sultry voice. The other ellith giggled and left the hall, closing the door behind them.

Haldir turned back to the elleth, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. His already hardened length pushed against her abdomen. She gasped. “Marchwarden.” she said mocking surprise.

In one swift movement, Haldir had her lying on the table, skirt lifted and legs spread around his waist. He had undone the laces of his leggings and released his desire, plunging deep within her walls. “Oh Marchwarden,” she moaned again, this time with complete satisfaction.

Haldir pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her full breasts. As he set his rhythm, he sucked on each glorious tit, tongue twirling around her hardened nipples.

He looked up from the writhing elleth to look straight ahead at the reader of this tale, a deliciously naughty smile upon his full lips. “What? Did you think I was the one getting hitched?” Then he laughed in a low voice and looked back down at the beauty lying beneath him, moaning his name. “Some things are not meant to change,” he said before continuing on and bringing this chosen wine maiden to a glorious, earth shattering, stars exploding climax like she had never experienced before or ever would again.

The End… !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
